Perfect
by New-Years-Revolution
Summary: But…Tsuna could just never believe that they could really be like carbon copies of each other. Minor spoilers kinda-sorta 0027/2700


Loser. Dame. Pathetic.

He wasn't sure at what point he'd started defining himself with those. He'd been called them since as long as he could remember so if everyone else thought that about him it must be true, right?

Pretty much.

He was proven right over and over again until the day Reborn showed up on his doorstep only to prove him right a little bit more. It didn't help that the infant was perfect at everything and hell-bent on fulfilling the Ninths' wishes and turning him into the best Vongola boss of all time.

No matter what, through seeing everything that happened in Kokuyo or the future or even the fight with the Varia did the fact that he was still a pathetic dame loser ever waver in his head. He still couldn't do anything out of dying will mode; he was still just useless Dame-Tsuna when the gloves weren't on. He believed it, and believed it, and believed it until _he_ showed up. _He_ was a loser too in every sense of the word.

Like Tsuna himself he was bullied, picked on, thrown around, and crushed. Like Tsuna he was burdened with the weight the mafia, Like Tsuna he was clumsy, and dame but…

Enma was perfect.

Even though he was so weighed down with everything he didn't constantly whine like Tsuna did, He didn't deny his place in the mafia, He always seemed to take his pain in silence. And the moment he had suggested Tsuna run away, Tsuna knew it

Enma was perfect

Finally someone with all of his burdens had shown up and given him the feeling of choice that he was so sure he'd lost long ago. He couldn't leave.

He refused to turn his back on the only solid ground he could find, when everything else around him seemed so transparent. He refused to leave the only person who could honestly be like his twin, like his other half

But…Tsuna could just never believe that they could really be like carbon copies of each other. They were so alike yet the small almost unnoticeable differences set them worlds apart. There was no way to describe them except…

Earth and Sky.

One was nothing without the other.

Ones sin was the others penalty

The little darkness that danced in the corners of each of their minds created the gap, lies held them apart and battles that weren't theirs to fight made all their differences

Maybe in the back of his mind Tsuna had hoped Enma had thought of him as perfect too. But fate despised him. And the little bit of hope he'd gained towards not being so pathetic and dame would always be destroyed. Because that's all he was-

The Sky that shown too bright and hurt it's beloved Earth. The foolish leader who everyone would get hurt helping. The idiot who didn't understand that he was hurting anyone at all.

All he was was Dame-Tsuna

But… Tsuna was perfect too

Enma almost never had a doubt in his mind

He knew how much the other boy had been through and never quite believed he could still smile. He was so much stronger than Enma in so many ways and yet he still treated Enma like anyone else rather than someone who was so much lower than him on the food chain.

Tsuna was perfect

Tsuna understood how it felt to be forced into a position of power and deeply care for his subordinates rather than treating them like pawns. He wanted Tsuna to run away so that he wouldn't have to destroy him. He didn't want his only friend outside his family to get hurt because of him

But at the same time he wanted Tsuna to stay. He placed all his trust in Tsuna, watched it get torn away and restored. He was overjoyed he hadn't actually been betrayed. He knew someone so terribly dame and hopeless like Enma wouldn't ditch him when Enma needed him most

But when he thought about it… He and Tsuna weren't alike at all

Like Yin and Yang, their undeniable similarities would make anyone assume they were the same but… it was those very similarities that highlighted how different they were. They might have been the same shape and meshed together like Yin and Yang but their colors were completely different.

Enma was terrible; he couldn't believe himself, almost killing his best friend over a misunderstanding. He was already enough of a horrible loser to begin with, and though Tsuna may have been clumsy he could never compare to how absolutely _dame_ Enma was. He hated himself for it.

Tsuna was just… perfect…

And though he wouldn't admit it because he'd never believe it was true, Enma had the smallest hope that maybe…Tsuna thought he was perfect too…

A/N: I love these two with all of my heart and they don't nearly have as much love as they should so, I decided to actually write something~

First Fic!

Reviews motivate me to write more and longer things!


End file.
